UI Commands
UI Commands The following are commands that are preceeded with /ui action. I have not personally tested all of these. Chat / Social ; conversationResponse''X'' : Select answer X'' from NPC dialog. ; conversationStart : Start conversation with selected NPC. ; conversationStop : Stop conversation. ; chatCopy : Copy selected text to clipboard. ; chatCut : Cut selected text to clipboard. ; chatPaste : Paste clipboard to chat window. ; chatCursorLeftOneWord : Move cursor one word to the left. ; chatCursorRightOneWord : Move cursor one word to the right. ; chatCursorLeft : Move cursor one character to the left. ; chatCursorRight : Move cursor one character to the right. ; chatCursorHome : Move cursor to beginning of line. ; chatCursorEnd : Move cursor to end of line. ; chatHistoryUp : Select previous command in history. ; chatHistoryDown : Select next command in history. ; chatCommandCompletion : Complete typed command. ; chatFontBigger : Select a bigger font for the chat window. ; chatFontSmaller : Select a smaller font for the chat window. ; chatDelete : Delete selected text. ; chatBackspace : Delete character left to the cursor. ; chatEnter : Enter typed line. Target ; cycleTargetInward : Cycle to the next target closer to you. ; cycleTargetOutward : Cycle to the next target further from you. ; targetSelf : Targets you. ; untarget : Untargets/displays pop-up menu. ; untargetOnly : Untargets without the pop-up menu appearing. ; targetGroup''X : Target X''h group member. (range 0-7) ; radialMenu : Open radial menu on target. ; defaultAction : Use default action on target. ; targetAtCursor : Targets object under cursor and displays radial menu. ; targetAtCursorStop : Hides the radial menu if it is visible after using targetAtCursor. Combat ; clearCombatQueue : Clear combat queue. Abilities ; survey : Start survey. (same as /survey command) ; getSample : Get a resource sample. (same as /sample command) Toolbar ;toolbarPaneNext :selects the next toolbar pane ;toolbarPanePrev :selects the previous toolbar pane ;toolbarPaneXX :changes the top of screen toolbar to pane XX (range is from 00-05) ;toolbarSlotXX :selects toolbar button XX of the current toolbar pane (range is from 00-23) '''toolbarBank2SlotXX' :selects from upper row and button XX of current toolbar pane Windows ; chatRoomWho : Open chatroom admin window. (Window doesn't seem to work.) ; missionBrowser : Open mission selection window. (Window doesn't seem to work.) ; gameMenuActivate : This command takes you to the character select screen. ; newMacro : Open empty "Edit Macro" window. ; netStatus : Open the network status monitor. ; examine : Open "Examine" window. ; skills : Open "Skills" window (4 Sep 2005 - no longer appears to work). ; toggleHud : Show/hide HUD (4 Sep 2005 - no longer appears to work). ; community : Open "Community" window (4 Sep 2005 - no longer appears to work). ; service : Open "Service" window (4 Sep 2005 - no longer appears to work). ; keymap : Open "Keymap" window (4 Sep 2005 - no longer appears to work). ; holocron : Open "Holocron" window (4 Sep 2005 - no longer appears to work). ; dataPad : Open "Datapad" window (4 Sep 2005 - no longer appears to work). ; commandBrowser cmd : Open "Command" window. Optional: Select command cmd (4 Sep 2005 - no longer appears to work). ; commandBrowserString cmd : Open "Command" window. Optional: Select command cmd (4 Sep 2005 - no longer appears to work). ; commandBrowserMacro : Open "Command" window and select the "Macro" tab (4 Sep 2005 - no longer appears to work). ; options : Open "Options" window (4 Sep 2005 - no longer appears to work). ; planetMap : Open "Planet Map" window (4 Sep 2005 - no longer appears to work). ; persistentMessageBrowser : Open "Your Mail" browser window. ; persistentMessageComposer : Open a new blank email window. ; radarRangeDecrease : Zoom the radar screen in. ; radarRangeIncrease : Zoom the radar screen out. Untested - Unknown combatAim debugPrint inventoryClose inventoryIconify inventoryMaximize mfdIconify mfdMaximize mfdNext mfdPrev radarIconify radarMaximize radarUpdate commandBrowserString commandBrowserMacro startChat startChatGroup startChatTell startChatReply startChatCommand permissionList targetsPeaceAttackToggle toggleChatBubblesMinimized chatBubblesClear pointerToggleUp pointerToggleDown toggleObjectNamesUp toggleObjectNamesDown cycleTargetGroupPrev cycleTargetGroupNext terminalAuctionUse vendorUse imagedesign targetAtCursor targetAtCursorStop console askconsent expMonitor ticketPurchase harvester setWaypointName Tested - No known effect cycleTargetNext cycleTargetPrev chatRooms clientMood clientSocial targetsClearAll targetsClearSelected targetsIconify targetsNext targetsPrev loading2 workspaceFrameClose workspaceFrameIconify workspaceFrameMaximize workspaceFrameNext workspaceFramePrev holocronClosed missionCreation missionDetails showSurvey Category:User Interface